Talk:Weapon Rank
Regarding KS30 weapons' weapon rank. I can't speak for all of them, but I do know from personal experience that at least Dissector's weapon rank is based off the "unlocked" D36 damage (rank 4), rather than the "locked" D23 damage (rank 2), even before a single weaponskill has been performed. When I obtained my dissector some months back, afraid that I would lose count of my total skillchains performed, I went out to kill level 1 mobs with it and familiarize myself with what I should be looking for to verify I had unlocked it. I noticed that the values I was getting exceeded the maximum allowed by the calculations. I then redid the calculations assuming the higher weapon rank, and the 'critical cap' value from the calculations corresponded exactly to the maximum critical hit values I had been getting. -Suiram 19:36, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I just confirmed this with my (unlocked) Heart Snatcher. --Valyana 13:31, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I corrected the information on Weapon Rank for Hand-to-Hand, see my August02,2007 discussion and worked-out examples in the talk page under Category talk:Hand-to-Hand --Genome 08:21, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Page unlock? Could you please unlock the page? Since this page is not strictly goes for Hand-to-Hand weapon rank. If the H2H information still need verification, for now, we could just put verification tag and let everyone be happy with it.--VZX 13:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Sounds reasonable enough, but I have seemed to have misplaced my unprotect button, I'll let you know if I find it. -- 13:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Augmented Damage Does anyone have any data about the new weapons that have augmented damage increases? Does this up the weapon rank as well, or does it stay at the lower? Specifically my question relates to the Oathkeeper for dragoon from the Trial of Magians. Base damage 87, with +12 dmg from augments. Just wondering if anyone had any data. -- 14:29, 04 April 2010 Cariadora's question is a very important question that needs answering. It could mean the difference between wasting 3 weeks for nothing, or obtaining the best non-relic weapons in the game. Actually, the difference in Weapon Rank wouldn't make that much of a difference in TP-phase damage, and while it would make a difference on WS, it would only be about 2 fSTR, which isn't going to make or break the weapon. And this consideration only matters on mobs where you have a capped fSTR situation.Ringthree 16:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) A 2 rank difference in weapon rank will absolutely make or break these Magian weapons. Considering the difficulty in some of the quests, a weapon like Severance without the +20 Damage being accounted for is approximately 200 damage on weapon skills less (1174 cap on Colibri, Vendetta 1382 cap on Colibri. Tested with the weapon skill Guillotine at 900 Attack). In addition the OAT weapons will suffer considerably more. Stinkophiliac 22:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) It is still a big question. This will determine in a large part whether Sarissa or the Oathkeeper is the best polearm short of relic. Still working on mine, but getting the T2 vnm kills is proving very difficult.--User:Cariadora 13:58, April 14, 2010 (MST) If the Weapon Rank calculation for these weapons uses the base, un-augmented DMG for the calculation, what on earth would be the point of them? That would imply that Relic and Mythic weapons with DMG augments would only add to the DPS of the weapon, which seems highly unlikely by design, considering an imminent level cap increase. Fire path weapons would be highly pointless without their DMG augmentations; a Soulsaber with STR/ATK would be worse than Ifrit's Blade... I'd imagine if that is currently the case, this must be a bug in the game's programming and should be patched. How would one go about testing them, or is there already a source that has begun testing? --Eremes 22:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC)